Winter's Soul
by Angelinky
Summary: Hans and Anna are married and Elsa is locked in the dungeons under Hans' command. Anna is made to watch then forget her sister and her sister's death. Will Anna and Hans ever love each other? Will Anna ever remember Elsa? Will Anna ever remember the true monster that she married? Anna's pregnant and it happened so fast, it almost seemed impossible. But it's all Hans' evil plan!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tears slipped down Anna's cheeks. What had she done to marry such a monster? He didn't love her, he only wanted to use her. She was such a fool, Why hadn't she seen it before? Why hadn't she noticed who Hans truly was?

"I hate you!" Anna screamed, her eyes not daring to meet his. Hans smirked evilly at his new gormless wife as she cried and sobbed in front of him. He stared at her a few moments then turned away.

"I hate you! Can't you hear me?" Hans could hear her, perfectly well in fact and he rapidly went to glare at her with his eyes as sharp as daggers. Anna backed away frightened as she noticed the rage in Hans' eyes. Her cheeks flushed a brighter shade and a lump rose in her throat. "Say it again Anna and you won't speak for another year." His tone was as cold as ice. She nodded obediently as a sign that she had understood Hans' threatening words.

"Hans…" He glared at Anna questioningly and she swallowed hard. "Can I go and find Elsa?" She smiled weakly at him and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Go. The less I see of you the better." Anna wasn't offended by his words because she didn't care about them. She'd made a few paces through the room until he stopped her suddenly. "Yes?" She muttered not daring to move another step. "Tell Elsa that she'll be dead in a few days she's taking up room in the dungeons, I'll be The King Of Arendelle soon ."

Hate filled Anna instantly and she hesitated with a reply. "NO!..." Hans smashed his book down violently on the oak table. "I mean no…way can Elsa live any longer than she already has." Anna stuttered quickly feeling a great sense of relief when he grinned at her with satisfaction. "Good girl."

Anna made her way down into the dungeons feeling the air turn cold as she made her way down the steps into the dark prison. She could hear the cries of the prisoners as she walked past cells, people were pleading for the Princess's help, but that help Anna was unable to give them. "Ah I'm innocent set me free please, Your Highness!" Anna had to ignore the voices and carry on. The stench of blood and death hung in the air and it made Anna have the urge to vomit, she held it down and stopped.

There it was, that was Elsa's cell. She'd heard it being called The Frozen Cell by some of Hans's men. But Anna had a feeling she knew why. "Let The Princess in!" One of the Guards commanded as Anna stood there staring at the huge bolted iron door. It was freezing! Anna felt the cold begin to nip at her body but she didn't care, all she thought about was Elsa. The great door of the cell opened….

All Anna could see was ice, it was everywhere on the floor, on the celling and even on the tiny and grim bed. This was The Frozen Cell. "Elsa." She was crouched on the icy floor locked up in chains of iron. Elsa never turned or even replied to the voice that said her name. Anna listened to her older sister's sobs as she was made to look at her back. "Oh Elsa it's me, Anna….. I'm your sister. You remember me don't you?" Anna saw Elsa's head nod weakly at her words. "You betray me, you let him keep me here in this cage, you want me to die in here don't you? You're no sister of mine." Elsa, she didn't understand that none of this was her fault, it was all Hans not her.

"No Elsa you're wrong it's Hans not me! I swear to you... It's Hans he is a horrid and sickening monster!" I felt someone's strong hands wrap around my throat. I gasped and screamed instantly. "Am I Anna? You think I'm a Monster? Well, we'll see how much of a Monster I can be then." It was Hans! How was he here?

"I'm going to kill your sister and I'm going to make you watch!" Hans smirked as he kept his hands on Anna's throat tightly. She couldn't escape and nor could Elsa. "NO! DON'T KILL HER! KILL ME!" Hans laughed coldly. "I'm not going to kill you Anna. You're my wife and you're going to be my Queen." Tears slipped down Anna's cheeks as Elsa just sat there still awaiting her inevitable fate. "Death would be better for me." Anna sobbed sullenly, her husband sighed at her. "Life's not perfect Anna deal with it!" God Anna did hate him.

"Kill me now please." Elsa muttered with her face to the wall. "Ready Anna, say goodbye!" Hans demanded to her. Anna whispered "Goodbye Elsa, I do love you more than I love him. You're my sister and I love you Elsa." They were the last words that Anna would ever say to her older sister. "Oh how touching." Hans spat grimly. "We'll tell our children that Anna." He smirked malevolently with his eyes stuck on Elsa. "Kill the prisoner now!" Hans commanded and a sword went flying into Elsa and it stabbed her. She fell to floor in her chains and you heard her breathing stop after a few moments.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as Hans held her forcefully. "Shhhhhh now sweetheart she's dead now. Your sister, the evil ice witch is dead! We'll be King and Queen now." Hans had got what he wanted all along, Elsa was dead. Anna cried and cried screaming her sister's name as Hans tried to settle her. "Burn the body!" Hans ordered as The Frozen Cell's door closed.

"Let's go, Anna. Come on you're safe with me, She's gone now, Elsa's gone." These were Hans's soothing words as he carried the distraught Anna in his arms to their bedroom. "Elsa, Elsa!" She wailed as Hans settled her down on the bed. Hans kissed Anna's forehead softly. "I know Anna, but it won't hurt when you forget Elsa. You'll never even remember that she existed. You'll think that you were an only child." Hans passed Anna a drink from the bedside table. "Drink and everything all of the pain of grief will go away, I promise." Anna gulped down the liquid and she fell into a deep sleep.

"That potion will make you forget Elsa and all you'll know is me, we can rule Arendelle, Anna. I'll see you in the morning." Hans led down next to Anna and he fell to sleep in the darkness with his sleeping wife by his side. He couldn't wait til the morning!

* * *

**Hey! I know it's a bit diffrent but hey tell me what you think ... xxxx Inky Ivory**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hans watched as Anna stirred in her sleep. She brushed her legs against his and opened her eyes suddenly. "Queen." She muttered feeling her head. Hans smirked coldly. It had worked! "Yes, you're **my** Queen and you're **my** beautiful wife." He grinned as she sat up in bed. "Oh yes I am aren't I?" She smiled rubbing her head. "Ah of course your head hurts doesn't it? Yes I thought it would. Last night was such a drama. With Elsa and the potion I gave you" Anna grabbed his arm and he stopped rapidly realizing what he'd just said to her. "What? Potion….. Elsa… Who's Elsa?" Hans smirked with satisfaction. "No one."

Anna got dressed in front of Hans and he watched admiring what he saw. _Just wait!_ Hans told himself sternly staring at Anna's bare body. _You can do it tonight with her, just follow your plan. Besides you did just poison her last night give her a bit break. _He thought licking his lips with a smirk. "What do you want to do today, Anna?" He asked coolly brushing back his hair. "Let's go see your 12 brothers." Hans gave her a curious and shocked expression to which she smiled back at. "Well, it's only that I don't have any siblings so I think it would be nice to go and see yours."

What had he agreed to? He didn't want to go back to the Southern Isles, he had Arendelle now didn't he? He had Anna and soon he would have his children and heirs. Hans didn't need or want his older brothers anymore. "This is going to be so fun! Isn't it Hans?" Anna smiled grabbing his hand. "Absolutely." He lied stepping onto the ship.

"I hate ships." Anna said as they began to sail away across the ocean. Hans gave her a shifty look. "Let's go back then, I'm fine with going back in fact I fully support the idea." She laughed shaking her head "My parents died in a shipwreck…" Hans sighed quietly. "Let's go home, Anna" She nodded and the ship turned back for Arendelle. "We'll go to see my brothers another time, Anna just when you're pregn …" He paused quickly. "Well we'll go soon. When we have something to tell them, some news to share like when you're with child or something." He smirked knowing that they would go to see his brothers soon with news of Anna's pregnancy… because Hans's plans would fulfil the next step to his plan tonight.

Hans kept his eyes on Anna. Would she be willing or would he have to force her? He was unsure. He'd have to do it carefully like kiss and touch her slowly or something like that. Hans would ease Anna into it and make her feel comfortable, like she could trust him.

"Anna." She turned to Hans and waved her hand as he joined her in the Royal Gardens. "Can I speak with you? It's important." She nodded and followed him into the castle and into their bedroom. "What is it, Hans?" Anna asked and he pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her lips passionately. Oh yes, Anna was willing….

Anna panted on the bed as Hans pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. "Oh Anna." He breathed gasping for air. She smiled in content and happiness. "Now I know what all that fuss is about." She laughed resting her head on Hans's muscular chest. "I love you, Anna." He lied thinking about his plan more. _Just wait till Anna's pregnant then you can begin the next stage of the plan. _Hans thought smirking. "I love you too." Anna sighed happily. Hans went to hand her another drink. "Drink you must be thirsty after our love making." He grinned. _Now Anna will be pregnant by the morning when she drinks this and I'll have my heir inside of her stomach. _Hans thought. He knew that Anna was clueless as she gulped down the new potion. She was pregnant…..

The next morning, Anna's stomach hurt her and she stayed in bed all-day under Hans's command. "You're going to rest if you're carrying our baby." He demanded gleefully. Tears began to stream down Anna flushed cheeks. "I don't want a baby yet Hans." She sobbed lying on a lump of puffed up pillows. He stopped and he felt rage quickly burn inside of him. "What!" Hans spat turning around to glare at her. Anna wiped away her tears and stared back at him unnerved.

"You heard me Hans I don't want this child, I don't want it!" She screamed throwing off the satin and silk covers. "I'M NOT HAVING IT!" Anna roared as she put on her robes and headed towards the bedroom door. Hans blocked the doorway and she attempted to push and hit him to get past. He grabbed her arms and pulled Anna tight into his body so that she couldn't escape. "LET GO OF ME!" She cried trying to get away, she gave up when she knew it was useless.

"Shhhhhh Anna it's all right calm down. It's just the hormones that's all. I know how you feel Anna your stomach hurts, you're confused how this has all happened so quick, I know." He comforted holding her softly in his arms as she relaxed and cried. "I don't want the baby!" Anna breathed when she was calm again. "Yes, you do you're just perplexed….. you do want this baby… I want this baby…. We want it, Anna remember we're going to live happily with a family in the castle with me as The King and you as The Queen." Anna nodded recalling the convocation from months before. "I've changed since then, I'm different Hans, I feel like something inside of me has changed."

Hans guided her back to the bed again and led her down. _She will not lose my baby because she throws a tantrum or she decides she wants to belt out a song. No Anna would not! _He thought angrily. "What's changed then Anna?" He asked calmly sitting down in a chair.

"Elsa's gone." She whispered with tears in her eyes. _How does she remember?! _Hans thought panicked and shocked. Oh…...

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm unsure whether to do another chapter or not tell me if you want one. PM me or tell me in a review xxxxxxx thanks Inky Ivory x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hans almost choked on his own saliva as he digested and thought about Anna's words. "Elsa's gone." How did she know? How did she remember? Hans laughed confused and extremely perplexed. "Elsa… Who's Elsa?" He questioned with his eyes so quickly turning cold and malevolent.

Anna shook her head staring back at him blankly. "Pardon? Elsa did I say Elsa?" Hans raised his eyebrow and leaned closer towards her. She drew back with fear at Hans's intense expression knowing what was surely coming. "Don't hurt me Hans!" Anna screeched with terror as tears began to well in her eyes.

"SHE'S DEAD ANNA I MADE YOU FORGET HER, I MADE YOU FORGET YOUR SISTER AND WHAT DO I GET FROM YOU? DISRESPECT YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SAID THANK YOU TO ME. I GOT HER OUT OF OUR LIVES ANNA! I DID IT FOR US, FOR OUR BABY!" Hans voice was so loud that it had hurt Anna's eardrums as well as his own. Anna buried her head into her pillow and screamed. Hans threw over his desk with a deafening crash. "ANNA! LISTEN TO ME! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Anna wept with her sorrowful tears staining her pillow.

"I don't know who Elsa is! I don't have a sister. I don't know why I said Elsa, it just came out Hans I swear to you!" Hans's face was beet red and full of fury. He stopped a moment and stared at Anna. "It just came out you said?" He asked with fear filling his body instantly. _ELSA…._

A sudden ball of ice flew rapidly across the room from nowhere and Hans shook his head. It was impossible. Elsa was dead wasn't she. He himself had watched the sword stab into her and he even heard her breathing stop. There was no way that Elsa could still be alive, even with powers The Snow Queen was surely not invincible.

Anna shivered as the bedroom turned freezing cold and icy. Hans sniggered crossing his arms amused. "I'm not afraid of you, Elsa!" Hans was lying, he was terrified but he just refused to show it and give Elsa even more satisfaction.

Anna's teeth began to chatter and she pulled over the covers over her more to keep her the tiniest bit warmer. It didn't work, the duvet was providing no heat or warmth what so ever. But Anna didn't care she was too perplexed and amazed by the sudden cold and ice. "Give me Anna and I won't destroy you Hans." The voice, it was so beautifully graceful and it was so very magically at the same time. Elsa! Anna thought not understanding or in fact knowing how she knew or recognized the silky and invisible voice.

Hans laughed bitterly and grabbed Anna in a tight and inescapable grip. "Never… She's my wife and she is carrying my child." Anna didn't move at all. There was a high pitched scream and frozen icicles went shooting towards Hans completely missing Anna.

Hans ducked rapidly and smirked evilly. "Is that all you've got Elsa?" He snarled using Anna as a shield in front of him. Anna cried out in terror. "Elsa!" She cried with pretty tears slipping down her rosy face.

Suddenly, she appeared. Elsa appeared right in front of Anna and Hans. Her beauty was breath-taking, her snowy white hair draped down over her shoulders and her dress was make of ice and glitter. She appeared like a Goddess before them. "Anna." She smiled waving her hand slightly as she spoke. "Hi….." Her younger sister muttered shocked and impressed. Hans's hands went to Anna's growing stomach. "She's having my baby. Are you really going to kill me and break your little sister's heart? Because if you do then Anna will see just the monster that I know you are." Elsa rolled her eyes at him.

Anna slipped out of Hans's grasp easily as Elsa ceased Hans's movement and turned him into a beautiful ice sculpture. "Goodbye Hans." Elsa whispered breaking the statue into shards of ice.

"I'm so confused, Elsa!" Anna muttered to her sister. "I'll explain everything later. Don't worry Anna you're truly safe now and I will never leave you again. That baby inside of you is gone and so is Hans….. you remember me now?" Anna nodded…. "I'm going to make you forget Hans now Anna and this will all be forgot." Elsa swirled her hands and Anna simply….. forgot.

"Hey Elsa! Do you want to build a Snowman?"

"Of course I want to build a snowman!"

* * *

**Hey Guys ! Tell me what you think to the ending? Do you like it because I'm gonna update and do another chapter soon any suggestions on what you want to happen? - Inky ivory xxx Thanks xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"How are you alive? Hans killed you, Elsa!" Elsa nodded her head at Anna who stared back perplexed. She pulled her little sister quickly into a warm and comforting embrace.

"I know it's confusing but listen and I'll explain everything to you." Elsa wiped away Anna falling tears and inhaled a deep breath of air.

"Do you remember when Hans threw the sword and it stabbed me?" Anna leapt up from her seat and sighed sullenly as a flood of memories came flooding back to her at rapid speed.

"Oh I do remember and I remember everything." Anna muttered.

"Well, when Hans stabbed me, it sent me to an alternate universe meaning that I was temporarily unconscious you could say here at that time." Elsa paused leaving enough time for Anna to take all of the information in.

"I wasn't dead, I've never been dead, Anna! I've been watching you, protecting you….. But Hans he has to many plans and they all involve _you_ in some way….. I knew I had to do something to save you."

Anna smiled weakly. Of course Elsa was never dead! Of course Hans had other plans and wait, of course they included her. How could Hans' plans not include Anna? That was the point they couldn't.

"Ok…. I'm kind of getting this, I suppose. But… I still don't understand the dead part….. I mean sure you were in an alternate universe or whatever but….. Hans, he told the guards to burn your body does that mean they didn't then?" Anna asked still feeling slightly confused by the whole event.

Elsa laughed sweetly at her younger sister's utter bewilderment and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"No, I suppose not… Anna there are things that I've never told you that it is very important you understand… Here, Hans is not accepted by the people of Arendelle as King." Anna rolled her eyes with a slight smirk on her young freckled face.

"I agree." Elsa shook her head promptly.

"No Anna….. It's not up to you to agree listen to me Hans is not dead he's only frozen ok?"

"Er… Ok!" Anna mumbled quietly.

"That means that he will come back to find you, you're in danger here, Anna. The people of Arendelle don't believe that Hans should be King, the people on the streets are starving. It is our job to help them."

Anna jumped back suddenly. "Do they want to kill Hans?" Elsa nodded with a cold and satisfied sort of smile. "Yes, the people want a revolution…. The Revolution of Arendelle is beginning, Anna….. Are you ready for it?"

"Stop it Elsa! You're scaring me! I'm The Queen that means they're going to come for me to doesn't it?" Anna definitely wasn't stupid.

Elsa nodded seriously and huffed out loudly. "I'm The Queen actually Anna. You're only the Princess of Arendelle, the people thought I was dead but now all know I'm alive. There is a Revolution on it's way to kill Hans and I am it's Leader. I am the true Queen of Arendelle and I am ready to take back _my_ throne." Elsa's tone was surprisingly calm and collected.

"Wait, you have the power to just kill Hans with your powers... Why don't you?" Elsa smirked at Anna question. "It would be to easy, Anna. Welcome to the politics of Arendelle... You've just entered the Game of The Arendelle Revolution: Down with King Hans!" A lump rose in Anna's throat quickly. What was happening? She felt like she was going to pass out or faint.

"I won't let you kill him, Elsa! I won't let you kill Hans." Elsa stopped and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" Elsa hoped that she'd miss heard Anna but she knew inside her that she hadn't.

"I- IIIIIIIIIIII I said that I'm not going to let you kill Hans! He's my husband and... A- and he's my K-King." Anna quickly stood up proudly.

"Good girl, baby. I knew I could trust you. I knew you wouldn't betray me... The _potions_ always work. " ..._Hans._

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update and sorry it's a bit short. I've been working on some other Fanfiction stories and school work so... sorry. But the good news is that I've had a sudden burst of a new billion ways this story can go. Tell me if you have any new suggestions for the next chapter aswell. Any reviews or suggestions? - Inky ivory x They are much appreciated. x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hans….. Please stop it! You're hurting me!" Anna cried sharply with the tears of pain slipping down her rosy cheeks.

"Shut up! Elsa's a traitor! She's a disgrace to the very name of Arendelle do you understand me? She has gone against us, Anna! She wants _us_ dead!" Hans' tone was dark and full of burning hate.

Anna fought against Hans with all the power she had left inside of her, but she was failing to get away. "NO! Elsa wants _you_ dead not me! And…. I want you dead to; I want you to die screaming."

Hans smirked coldly. "Bless, your sister has messed you up hasn't she? Oh God, baby, you're even stupider than I thought you were." Hans shoved Anna forwards down the dark castle passage. Fear slowly crept inside of Anna.

"Where are we going?" She asked bitterly.

Hans' wicked grunt of amusement travelled through the stone walls and replayed again, echoing. "Home." Anna felt a knot tie in her stomach and she felt her mouth quickly turn dry. What would Hans do to her? She thought.

"I can't, please I don't want to, Hans. Let me go please!" Anna sounded so desperate and so afraid, Hans relished at her fear of him. He felt like an omnipotent god, so strong and powerful over her. What was Anna to him, A God? A King?

"You can't do this to me! You can't kidnap me!" Hans pushed her forwards forcefully, again. "Oh I think I can….. Sweetheart. We're married remember? I can do what the hell I like with you." Hans pressed held her in his arms even tighter and craved to hear her whimper in pain.

Anna inhaled a deep breath of oxygen and swallowed hard. "Ah… You're holding me to tight!" She screamed. "I know."

Again, Hans pushed her forcefully propelling her forward with a powerful shove. She moaned out with agony and Hans sighed in contentment at her discomfort and pain.

"HANS!" She screamed pleadingly. "Let me go!" Hans didn't at all he just pushed her again and held her tight. She was his prisoner and she was his queen.

"Oh God no! Hans please no!" Anna felt her body smash against the iron door and she screamed out in a flood of pain. "Ah!" She screeched as Hans pressed his body against hers, causing her body to press even tighter against the solid and hard door.

"There's a good girl." Hans muttered softly rubbing his hands down Anna's back. "Hans! Ah! This really hurts please!" She prayed that he would release her; she prayed that he would let her go. "Shhhh baby….. I'll let you go as long as you say you_ love_ me." Hans smirked…. His plan was already working.

_Just say it!_ Anna told herself sharply. Hans shoved his body against hers harder and she screeched out loudly wondering when the torture would end.

"I'm waiting, Anna." He muttered darkly.

"IIIIIIIIIIII l-love you." She lied, she hated her words but her body was screaming out for her to say it, her body could take no more of Hans' brutal torture or pain.

"Again! Say it again! Say it like you mean it!" Hans commanded evilly. Anna screamed furiously and fought against him with all her might. "Baby, stop this or we both know I'll end up doing something that I'll regret." Anna didn't listen to him.

Anna rose her leg and kneed him in his groin with all the power that she had left in her. "Ah!" It was Hans who fell to the stone ground and it was him who was in agony. She watched as he winced and gasped for air in attempt to ease his pain.

"I'll kill you for this, Anna! You… Ah!" Anna noticed the darkness in his eyes and immediately she sensed the danger and the threat. His hand grabbed her leg and he pulled her down. "I warned you!" He snapped.

Anna tried to get up but Hans pinned her down, holding her arms and keeping her to the ground. Anna would not get away… _ever_. Hans climbed onto of her; he was like a ravenous wolf about to attack his prey licking his lips with an intense and burning hunger.

"Get off me!" She screamed fearfully. Hans shook his head and glared at her diabolically. "Oh you naughty girl… Trying to fight me were you? Listen to me, Anna you will never get away now."

Anna whimpered and felt the tears slip down her cheeks again. "You don't dare to fight back; you Anna do not dare to defy me! Is that clear?" She only stared up at him with rage and hate.

"I said is that clear!" Hans roared. His spit flew onto her face and still she did nothing, she said nothing. "ANNA!" A sudden stinging hit her cheek and she felt it tingle and ache. Her cheek stung and turned a dark and inflamed red. She cried out and Hans grinned barbarously down at her.

"Is that clear now, Anna?" She nodded miserably and sobbed. "You know I don't like hurting you, but you make me, Anna! You push me too far and you test my limits. I can't help myself…." She listened and cried drowning in her pain and sadness.

Hans stared down at her murderously and saw the upset and the fear glistening in her eyes. He _loved_ it! He didn't know why he got pleasure from it…. He just did.

"Now, where were we?" He muttered rubbing her stinging cheek. Anna groaned from underneath him. "Ah yes…. I remember." He continued.

His wet lips smashed into her forcefully and they crushed her lips with such a vigorous blow that she moaned out. Hans fought to enter her mouth but she kept her lips sealed. She would give him access, he would_ make_ her.

Hans shoved his tongue through her lips powerfully and swirled his it around in her mouth. He groaned out in triumph and she moaned out in anguish. She felt him invade her, there was no barrier that Anna could set that he would not break, Hans would get what he wanted.

"You taste so good, baby." Hans panted. Anna jerked as he broke through her lips for the second time. She squirmed and he laughed adoring her displeasure and discomfort. "Do you like this, baby? Shall I do it more?" Anna shook her head prompting but it was too late. "Ah." Hans wanted _all_ of her and there was no way she could hide. "Ah!"

"You've satisfied me, Anna." Hans breathed dragging her inside. "Did I satisfy you?" He asked with sickening delight. He witnessed her horror and he smirked evilly. "Did you find pleasure?" She kept her eyes on the ground, not daring to meet his. "No." She wept shamefully. Hans hesitated and then sat down beckoning for her to join him. "Sit on my lap, Anna." She did with no other choice.

His hands went to skim the warm and sweaty skin of her cheek. "You pleasured me greatly today….. Anna." He mused.

Anna shuddered from his touch. "Did I, Hans?" Anna couldn't think of what else to say to him. Her hands just slowly went to her stomach. "How's our baby?" Hans snapped coldly staring down at her bump. "Well. He is strong…. Like you Hans."

He_ liked_ that. "He? It's a boy? It's a Prince?" Anna nodded sadly and watched as Hans grinned satisfied and pleased. "Good. I won't have to punish you for giving me a girl now will I?" Did he want to terrify her?

His Master Plan was working perfectly. "Drink this!" Anna's heart pounded as she looked at the small bottle of liquid. _It's another potion! _She told herself. _Don't drink it, Anna!_

"I said_ drink_ it." Anna gulped fearfully. "What will it do to me?" She asked gingerly. Hans smirked. "It will make you _love _me, for real." She backed away from him quickly. "No! I don't want to! The Revolution…. I can't!" Hans laughed coldly and grabbed her chin.

"The Revolution…" He forced her mouth opened and shoved the liquid down her throat. Now she would truly be _his_… She would _never_ be Elsa's.

"You're mine now, Anna! You're my slave!" _Let The Revolution begin!_ Hans thought malevolently. It was all linked to The Plan….. And Anna and Elsa would never know.

* * *

**Hey guys! Can I just say a big thank you for all the support so far. If you have another suggestions please let me know in a review or a PM. - Inky ivory xx (Big thanks to North American Blossom for the reviews!) Any suggestions and reviews are much appreciated ! x I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

Anna felt his fingers tracing the contours of her spine and she knew that Hans knew she was awake. All Anna heard was their breathing.

She kept her eyes firmly closed and her body still. _What will he do to me today?_ She thought bitterly with fear. She had an image of Hans appear in her mind suddenly and the memories of the night before playing on loop in her mind.

"The potion will make you _love_ me, for real." She didn't feel like she loved him, she still felt the hate and fury that had always felt for him. Surely, that was not love.

She felt the soft bed sheets beneath her and she felt the satin of the duvet cover touching her skin along with his hands that now rested on her back.

Anna wished she's never wake up, at least in her dreams she was happy imagining Elsa. It was only when she awoke that the nightmare continued….. She was a Prisoner to Hans and that was her depressing reality.

"Anna." His tone was soft and gentle when he spoke. Anna did not move or reply. _Pretend that his love potion has worked! _Anna told herself sternly. _You can fool him!_

She felt his hands slowly travel to her stomach, they stayed there. Anna quickly felt the baby kick inside of her and sighed. It was strong and powerful.

"Anna…." Shehated him! _He knows you're awake, you idiot! Just play along, Anna! _She thought demandingly to herself. She opened her eyes. _Play along!_

She made herself smile sweetly and she turned to face him. He was led there staring at her with his dark and malevolent eyes.

"Hans." He pushed himself closer towards her and felt their bodies meet; Anna's skin was so deliciously warm and soft that Hans had to fight to keep his sudden desire at bay.

"How much do you love me?" He smirked coldly leaning in for a kiss. Anna would surprise him; she would shock him and use him all that she possibly could. Anna had her Master Plan and so did Hans.

"Shall I show you?" She smirked flirtingly. Hans propped himself up on one elbow. "Absolutely." _She's a liar!_ Hans thought wickedly._ Let her pleasure you for a while and then begin the next stage of your plan. Yes!_ Hans thought_. That's what I'll do!_

Anna crawled away from him to the end of the bed and looked back at him, tempting him. _God, she's good!_ Hans felt himself getting hot. _What was she doing to him?_

"Come on then, Hans. Don't you _want_ me? _All_ of me?" Anna hated her words but… What other choice did she have?

Hans grinned falsely and went over to her slowly. She led back for him with a cheeky smile, he could see her fear, still.

"Do you love me, Anna?"

"Of course, I do!"

"LIAR!" His fist came down and hit her hard. "What are you doing, Hans? Ah! P-please! I'm your wife! I'm your queen!"

Hans shook his head. "You're a liar, Anna! That is what you are! Don't you see what I've done to you? All of this was a test. I only gave you water last night, it wasn't a potion. I wanted to see if I could trust you… And I can't."

His eyes were the darkest that Anna had ever seen them and they terrified her right down to her core. "Please don't hurt me!" She cried loudly.

Hans smirked down at her malevolently. "You're just like _her_ aren't you? You're just like Elsa! Do you have powers to?"

Anna shook her head promptly in terror. _Oh God!_ She thought fearfully. "I'm not like Elsa! Really! I don't have any powers!" Hans grabbed her throat tightly.

"I don't believe you, Anna. I don't believe a word that you say! I'll ask you one more time and you will tell me the truth. Do you have powers?" Anna gulped for air and shook her head. Would he kill her?

"No! I swear to you on our baby's life that I don't have powers! I swear I'm not like Elsa! Please you have to believe me, Hans!" Hans stared down at Anna's bare stomach.

"Our baby, our son will not have powers. It will not grow up to know nor love your sister! It will know and love us and us alone, Anna! I believe you… For now. But, you madam will be a dutiful and obedient little girl for now….. When this baby is born we will raise it and we will crush this Revolution!..."

Hans paused and glared coldly down at Anna. "We will kill Elsa, once and for all. You will watch her die again and this time you will not forget, you will remember for the rest of your life with me… Just knowing that I murdered your sister, knowing that you play a part in her death. Elsa dying will be your fault!"

Anna glared at him with fury and rage. "I hate you!" She hollered angrily smashing her fists down on the bed.

"Stop it Anna! I will not let you harm our baby because you're having a childish tantrum and freak out!" Hans snatched Anna's arms up and placed them in thick, tight leather straps above her head. "You will stay here until you are calm." Hans spat menacingly.

Anna fought against her tight binds and she screamed kicking her legs wildly. Hans stood watching her in rage and anger. "I'll kill this baby inside of me, I'll scream and cry and get all stressed….. I won't eat….. I won't drink." Hans grabbed her legs and chained them to the bed to forcefully.

"You will do as I command…. I will make you eat and I will make you drink. I will make you calm and I will make you silence if I have to, Anna. You will not kill this baby, not my son."

Anna stared up at ceiling unable to move. "I will never love you or even like you! I will be glad when The Revolution comes. I will be glad when you die!" Hans cracked his knuckles and scrunched up his fists glaringly.

"Don't Anna! Or I'll gag you for hours then I watch you suffer in silence. I will make you hurt!"

* * *

**Hey Guys! Any suggestions for the next chapter? I love hearing them! I'll update soon again! - Inky ivory x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 **_

Hans turned away from Anna and snatched up his jacket. "I'm going out; I'll be back in a while." Anna stared up from the ground to look at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked rapidly trying to hide her hands trembling. Hans huffed at her with his eyes as sharp as daggers.

"What's it got to do with you?" His tone was malevolent and bitter when he spoke, she shrugged her shoulders and bowed her head wishing that she had not spoken or asked.

Hans went for the door then paused in his heavy steps. "Don't try anything stupid or reckless, Anna because I _will_ know." _Of course you will!_ Anna thought sorrowfully. _You always do! You always watch!_

"I won't, Hans." She muttered quietly pushing back a strand of her hair. She would never be that stupid! Anna kept her eyes on Hans as he left.

She threw herself back on the bed and pressed her hands lightly to her stomach. Would she ever escape Hans? She doubted it… A tear slipped down her cheek slowly.

Suddenly, without warning the grand bedchamber turned cold and ice began to creep up the windows. _Elsa_…..

"You're going mad, _he's_ driving you crazy! Elsa's not here, she's gone probably planning more of the Revolution!" Did she say it out loud?

A snowflake dropped onto Anna's nose and she shut her eyes tight. If only Elsa did come…. Where would they go? What would they do? Would Elsa help bring up her little baby?

"Anna….." She listened to the light whispering of her name, so soft and rich in tone.

"Elsa?" _Is it her?_ Anna thought rapidly sitting up on the bed crossed legged.

Flakes of snow fell down from the great ceiling but it did not settle on the gargantuan fur rug on the ground. Anna watched as a thick layer of ice spread up the walls…..

"Hello Anna." Elsa was suddenly sat by her younger sister's side with her arm around her shoulder. "We have to get you away as quickly as possible, Anna!" Anna nodded promptly in agreement.

"I know….. But I'm scared, Elsa. What will Hans do if he catches me? What if he kidnaps me? I'm carrying his child inside of me! He won't just let me go! He watches me, Elsa! I don't know how….. But he does. It's dangerous!" Elsa frowned.

"We'll kill him, Anna. You'll be free and I'll get my crown…. It's what we both want isn't it? There is only one thing in our way… And that is _him_." Elsa's expression was full of fury and hate….. Anna saw the darkness glisten in her bright turquoise eyes.

Anna got up onto her feet and sighed. "This is all wrong!" She cried.

"W-wait….. What? Anna, What do you mean it's wrong? We're getting you out of this place, we're doing what is right! Don't give up now, Anna." Anna shook her head and held up her hands giving in to Elsa.

"Alright I'll go with you…"

The door smashed open and tight hands fixed upon Anna's neck.

"Are you sure about that, Sweetheart?" _Hans_…...

* * *

**Hey guys! Any suggestions for the next chapter? Any reviews? x- Inky ivory. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Hans forced Anna to the ground as Elsa lay unconscious. "Oh God! I'm sorry! I wouldn't have left I swear! Hans p-please!" He spat in her face and pinned her down as she fought violently.

"You dirty little….." Hans slapped Anna's cheek and she screamed out in agony. "You're mine! You're my Queen! My Wife!" Hans hit her again with another forceful blow….. Anna cried out as he had expected and wanted. She would pay for her disobedience.

Elsa's head was throbbing and she could hear muffled screams…. Anna! She opened her eyes and saw only the bottom of the bed, still the cries did not cease and nor did the sound of slashing skin.

"Anna." She muttered quietly slowly pulling herself up, her vision was blurred but she had a duty to her younger sister. With every of Anna's screams came a blow to Elsa.

She would kill Hans for this! She only thought of Anna, and when she thought of that and her sister's agony… The ice began to surge through her veins.

Elsa stood up with a livid expression plastered on her face… It was even worse than it sounded. The first thing Elsa saw was blood, lots of blood staining the bed sheets. Her heart pounded rapidly. Anna lay bloody and bruised tied up and terrified. "Disobident little…." Elsa watched as Hans' fist fell and another of Anna's cries came again.

She couldn't take it anymore! Elsa couldn't bare to watch the horrors that Hans was putting her little sister through. He was a heinous monster and he would die for it!

Elsa inhaled deeply and felt her rage boiling inside of her…. Ice began to climb up the walls and crawl across the floor…. The chamber was turning _frozen._

Hans didn't even see, he was too busy focusing on Anna, he was too busy beating her. "You need to pay, Anna! You need to understand you're mine! You're not Elsa's! She's nothing! I'll kill her!" Another blow came down and Anna's whole body jolted from the force.

Anna wanted to die! She was praying that Hans would kill her, she prayed that he would be merciful and kill her. Her body could take no more of his wrath; it could not cope with anymore agony and pain. "K-Kill m-me." She muttered weakly. Hans smirked malevolently and glared down at her with his eyes as sharp as daggers.

"What did you say, Anna? You want me to kill you? O-Oh no! I've been through too much to just kill you! Besides that wouldn't be as fun!" Elsa hated every part of him!

Elsa crafted a dagger of ice and approached behind Hans, with the sharp dagger aimed in the centre of his bare and sweaty back. Do it! For Anna's sake kill him! She told herself sternly.

"Your stupid sister…. Y-You'll watch as I kill her in a minute! I-I'll show you what happens when s-someone tries to take what is mine…. What happens when someone tries to take_ you, _Anna!"

Hans felt beads of sweat running down his body and he felt the fury racing inside of him.

It was Anna! She got him so enraged, she and Elsa made him so livid. Hit her again! She needs more pain!Then she might listen and understand that Elsa's a monster! Hans thought. Anna screamed out again. Oh yes, Anna was his and she would never be Elsa's!

Elsa stared down at Anna who saw her. She did nothing but lie beneath Hans and face his wrath. Anna was barely breathing now…. Hans had hit her too much and Elsa wanted revenge!

* * *

**Any Reviews or Suggestions? (Update soon!) - Inky ivory**


End file.
